Haru No Sakura
by LvnYuu
Summary: Sasuke, seorang pelukis yang sangat menyukai musim semi. Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sama persis seperti musim semi yang memintanya melukiskan sesuatu. Musim seminya pun berubah setelah bertemu gadis 'musim semi' itu.


Yosh! Hallo minna! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa up cerita lagi hehe Semoga kalian suka dengan fic ini yaa. Selamat membaca!

-O-

 **Haru no Sakura**

-O-

Warn : AU, maafkan diriku jika EYD berantakan atau sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dikarenakan pengetahuan author yang tak seberapa (T.T) and fyi judul fic ini sebenernya plesetan dari namanya Sakura, tpi kalo dipisahin gitu artinya jadi "Bunga Sakura di Musim Semi" dan lahirlah fic ini yeayy~ *banyak cincong lu yuu* Ya sudah sekali lagu Selamat Membaca!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

-O-

Haru No Sakura

Musim semi telah tiba, udara dingin kini berangsur angsur menghangat. Tanaman yang tak sanggup tumbuh di hawa dingin yang telah berlalu kini mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Indah. Satu kata yang terbersit dalam benak lelaki ini ketika melihat banyak sekali bunga bermekaran di sekelilingnya. Ya, dia sangat menyukai musim semi. Tak perlu banyak alasan, ia hanya menyukainya, itu saja.

Lelaki itu mulai membuka sebuah tas yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar dan pensil. Tanpa ragu lelaki ini mulai menggoreskan pensilnya dan menuangkan apa yang dilihatnya dalam sebuah sketsa. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga gambar sebuah jalan kecil dengan pohon sakura yang memenuhi kedua sisi jalan tersebut terpampang jelas di buku sketsanya.

"Ano, sumimasen..." Sebuah suara lembut gadis tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya membuat lelaki yang masih sibuk membuat sketsa itu sedikit menoleh ke atas melihat sumber suara itu berasal.

Tibatiba saja angin musim semi berhembus di sekelilingnya, dengan ranting ranting pohon sakura yang sedikit bergoyang membuat beberapa bunga musim semi itu berjatuhan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat lelaki ini merasa takjub, melainkan sesosok gadis yang menyihir pikirannya.

"Hm?"

"Apakah benar Anda Uchiha Sasuke-san?" tanya gadis itu yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Entah mengapa lelaki ini justru sibuk memandangi sosok di depannya itu, paras cantiknya membuat Sasuke tak bisa berkata-kata, dan yang paling membuatnya takjub adalah warna dari rambut sebahu gadis ini yang tak biasa tapi juga tidak asing. Sebuah warna yang sangat mirip dengan bunga sakura yang terlihat dibelakangnya, tidak seperti buatan, rambut itu tampak begitu alami.

Tak ingin dianggap mesum, lelaki ini segera mengambil alih kesadarannya untuk mencerna pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah ya. Ada perlu apa?"

Tepat setelah jawaban itu terlontar, mata gadis musim semi itu seketika berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi ke taman bermain. Dan segera setelah itu, ia melangkah sembari melompat lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah lelaki yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya ini.

"Yokatta~ Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Uchiha-san! Ano nee, aku ingin kau melukiskan sesuatu untukku. Ah maaf kalau tiba tiba begini, sebenarnya aku ingin mencari kado ulang tahun untuk nenekku dan aku benar-benar bingung harus memberikannya apa, tapi kemudian aku ingat sebuah lukisan yang aku liat di pameran bulan lalu, lukisan itu sangaaaaaaaaattt indah dan nenekku sangat menyukainya, saat aku ingin membelinya untuk nenek ternyata lukisan itu sudah terjual, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari pelukisnya dan memintanya untuk melukiskan sesuatu untukku. Nee Uchiha-san, apa kau mau melukiskannya untukku?" Selesai dengan ceritanya, gadis itu berharap jawaban dari lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya, namun lelaki itu tak bersuara. Jangankan bersuara, lelaki itu bahkan tak bergeming dari buku sketsanya. Sejak tadi satu hal yang terbersit dalam benak Sasuke, dibalik kecantikannya, gadis ini berisik.

"Ah, jangan khawatir dengan harganya, pasti akan ku bayar. Meskipun harus menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk membayarnya itu tak masalah hehe ah tidak aku hanya bercanda, aku akan membayar cash , jadi kumohonn Uchiha-san" Kedua telapak tangannya terkatup tepat di depan wajahnya sebagai tanda memohon. Mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari gadis itu, Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Jadi, nenekmu menyukai lukisan tentang alam ya" Tak ada kata "ya" atau "baiklah" yang menandakan ia menyutujuinya, tapi gadis itu segera tau makna tersirat dari kalimat pelukis terkenal di hadapannya adalah menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Yattaaaaaa!" Gadis itu berdiri sembari meloncat sebagai tanda bahwa ia sangat bahagia atas kerja kerasnya menemukan pria ini. "Eh tapi... Bagaimana kau tau kalau nenekku sangat suka dengan alam?"

Sasuke sedikit membuang nafasnya "Karna yang membuat lukisan itu adalah aku" Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lirih melihat kelakuan gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Kenal? Ah belum, ia bahkan tak mengetahui nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu tertawa lirih "Benar juga ya hehe. Oh ya! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Kenalkan, aku Haruno Sakura"

"Haru no sakura?" Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya tanda sedikit bingung.

"Ah tidak tidak, aku Haruno Sakura, nama keluargaku adalah Haruno, dan namaku Sakura. Memang kalau dilihat sekilas seperti 'haru no sakura' tapi namaku ditulis dari kanji 'haru' yang dibaca musim semi dan ''no' yang dibaca ladang. Jadi namaku bisa diartikan 'Bunga Sakura yang ada di ladang musim semi' cantik bukan? Tapi kurasa 'haru no sakura' tidak buruk juga"

"Ne, Hajimemashite! Haruno Sakura desu! Aku adalah putri CEO Haruno Corp, anak tunggal, kelas 3SMA, lajang, tanggal lahirku 28 Maret, golongan darah ku O, zodiakku Aries, makanan favoritku adalah anmitsu tepung beras, dan aku tak suka makanan yang pedas, mottoku adalah hidup dengan cinta sejati!" Salah satu tangannya dikepal dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kini terjawab sudah mengapa gadis ini bisa hadir di pameran seni yang hanya bisa dihadiri oleh kalangan kelas atas, tentu saja tidak heran jika gadis ini adalah anak dari seorang pimpinan perusahaan bidang seni. "Yoroshiku ne~"

"Ne ne aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku, jadi sekarang giliranmu" Begitu kata Sakura yang kembali duduk di samping pria tampan itu.

"Tak perlu" Sejak kecil Sasuke memang bukanlah seorang tipe yang banyak bicara, ia jarang mengeluarkan suaranya namun bukan berarti ia tak memiliki hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan, karna hal itulah ia menuangkan seluruh perasaannya dalam sebuah sketsa dan lukisan.

"Heii ayolahh.. Baiklah begini saja, kau harus menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaanku. Pertama, siapa namamu?" Tangannya menandakan angka satu dengan hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya

"Bahkan saat kau menemuiku kau langsung menyebutkan namaku, Haruno-san" Pandangannya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari sketsa -yang entah sudah keberapa- yang sedang digarapnya.

"Ah iya benar juga, baiklah. Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Berapa usiamu? Kudengar kau masih tergolong muda"

"22 tahun" Begitu jawaban singkat dari Sasuke, tanpa embelembel yang memberi keterangan lebih dari jawabannya.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"23 Juli"

"Zodiakmu? Leo ya?"

"Iya"

"Golongan darahmu?"

"AB"

"Berapa bersaudara?"

"Aku punya seorang kakak"

"Makanan favorit?"

"Tomat"

"Makanan yang kau benci?"

"Natto"

"Hobi?"

"Melukis"

"Statusmu saat ini? Apa kau punya seorang kekasih?"

"Tidak"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan beruntun itu terhenti. Keadaan tiba-tiba dari seorang gadis yang tergolong berisik ini membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya. Namun yang dilihat Sasuke kini adalah wajah seorang gadis muda yang sedang mengejek setengah heran dengan salah satu tangan yang ia tempelkan di dagunya.

"Heeehhh... Benarkah kau lajang? Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan? Mana mungkin seorang yang tampan sepertimu tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku yakin banyak sekali gadis diluar sana yang terpana melihat paras tampanmu itu Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau tidak memilih saja seorang diantara mereka?"

"Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencuri pandanganku. Kau sendiri lajang, tak usah menggodaku karna statusku" Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar lelaki di sampingnya mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang

"Ah kalau aku sih, mereka tak ada yang mau denganku" Sakura tertawa garing yang sama sekali tak disambut oleh Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin tak ada yang mau dengan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu, Haruno-san" Kalimat yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibirnya membuat gadis cantik itu sedikit tersipu. Sadar akan reaksi yang tak biasa dari gadis itu, Sasuke segera mengembalikan buku dan pensilnya ke dalam tas dan segera beralih.

"Eh eh! Tunggu dulu Uchiha-san!" Dengan tertatih tatih Sakura mulai mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh melintasi jalan kecil yang di penuhi pohon sakura bermekaran di kedua sisinya.

"Ini kartu namaku, temui aku besok disini, Haruno-san" Ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan sebuah kartu nama.

"Sakura de ii yo" Begitu ujarnya sambil meraih kartu nama yang diberikan padanya.

"Ya, Sakura" Tanpa basa basi Sasuke menyetujui tawaran Sakura yang memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan namanya. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke bahkan tak menambahkan suffix "-san" atau "-chan" pada Sakura. Tanpa pamit lelaki itu berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang tak lagi mengejarnya.

"Jaa ne Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak cukup keras sambil melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Bagaimanapun ini pasti menarik perhatian banyak orang kan? Karna itu Sasuke sama sekali tak menanggapinya, ia hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya menunjukkan seulas senyum tipis tanpa menoleh. Baru kali ini dalam 22tahun hidupnya ada seorang gadis yang memanggilnya tanpa suffix apapun.

-OoO-

"Boleh aku tau sedikt tentang nenekmu?" Ujar Sasuke setelah meneguk kopi dalam laleng yang baru saja di belinya dan memberikan sekotak susu strawberry pada Sakura.

"Ah ya tentu saja! Nenekku tinggal di sebuah desa Fukushima, Beliau sangaatt menyukai alam, nenek menyukai semua musim yang ada, sepanas apapun musim panas atau sedingin apapun saat musim dingin nenek tetap menyukainya. Nenekku bahkan memliki kebun di halaman depan dan belakang rumahnya yang ia rawat sendiri. Meskipun usianya tak lagi muda, tubuhnya tetap saja lebih kuat dariku atau mungkin darimu Sasuke" Sakura tertawa kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Kapan aku harus memberikan lukisannya?"

"Besok" Jawab Sakura singkat sambil terus menikmati susu strawberrynya

"Heh?" Sasuke tak sanggup berkata-kata mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Mana mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan lukisan special hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan inspirasi tentang apa yang harus di gambarnya.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terkejut, bingung dan sedikit melongo membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau lucu sekali Sasuke, maaf maaf aku hanya bercanda hahaha tenanglah nenekku berulang tahun di akhir April, jadi tenang saja. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua minggu untuk membuatnya"

"Cih" Merasa kesal dikerjai oleh anak sekolah Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah decihan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Hei hei jangan terbawa perasaan begitu" Sakura beberapa kali mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karna terlalu banyak tertawa setelah membodohi pria tampan di sampingnya itu. "Oh iya, aku harus bayar berapa untuk lukisan spesialmu itu?"

"Hm?" Sasuke menjauhkan kaleng kopi dari bibirnya lalu menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada gadis yang sedang duduk disampingnya. "Aku ingin kau membayar down payment dulu"

"Aa sou, baiklah berapa aku harus membayarnya? Ku harap kau tidak memberiku harga yang terlalu tinggi, bagaimanapun aku ini anak sekolah setidaknya kau harus memberiku dis-"

"Datanglah kemari setiap hari sepulang sekolah" Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dengan sebuah suara lirih yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin gadis itu mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Eh?" Sakura melongo "Apa?" Sakura bukannya tidak mendengar ia hanya sedikit bingung dengan jawaban lelaki itu dan ingin memastikannya.

"Aku tak suka mengulang kalimatku dua kali"

Seolah ada sebuah angin hangat berhembus dalam diri Sakura yang membuat hatinya berdesir untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa perasaannya jadi tak karuan begini hanya karena mendengar lelaki itu memintanya datang ke taman ini setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Memang tak ada yang salah dengan permintaan itu, tapi jika kau mengerti makna tersirat di dalamnya ditambah lagi diucapkan oleh seorang laki-laki yang sangat tampan, maka tak ada jaminan bagimu untuk mengusirnya dari pikiranmu. Dan kalian tau apa makna tersirat itu? Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa, hanya sebuah permohonan sederhana, 'Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku'.

"Ba-ba-baiklah" Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, gadis itu merasa suaranya seperti tercekat sehingga membuat suaranya terbata-bata.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang baru saja menerima permintaannya. Ditatapnya lekat lekat gadis itu yang membuat Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Sasuke semakin mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura. Dekat dekat dan semakin dekat. Benar benar membuat Sakura salah tingkah karenanya, muncul semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya dan dengan perasaan tak karuan gadis itu memejamkan matanya setengah takut.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku belum siap! Kami-sama! Dia akan menciumku! Bagaimana ini bagaimanaaa' Begitu teriakkan dalam benak Sakura yang tak bisa melakukan apa apa. Namun hei..

"Ada kelopak bunga Sakura di rambutmu, warnanya sama persis aku hampir tak mengenalinya" Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya setelah mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura yang tersangkut di rambut Sang Gadis. Dengan segera Sakura membuka matanya sebelum Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya benar benar malu kini. "Ini" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan kelopak itu di telapak tangannya.

"Ah a-a-arigatou" Gadis itu kembali terbata. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan tangannya agar kelopak sakura itu tak jatuh dari genggamannya. Entah untuk apa, tapi gadis itu tak ingin melepaskannya.

-OoO—

Sebuah taman indah yang dipenuhi pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran membuat sosok ini sangat menyukai pemandangan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Dengan buku sketsa dan pensil yang sedang dipegangnya ia mulai menuangkan perasaan, pikiran, dan imajinasinya dalam sebuah gambar.

Konsentrasinya buyar saat ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pundaknya "Sa-su-ke-kun!" Seorang gadis cantik musim semi yang telah ditunggunya kini berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hn" Hanya itu yang Sasuke suarakan untuk menjawab panggilan gadis cantik yang ia temui setiap hari seminggu belakangan.

"Whaaaaaa cantik sekaliiiiii" Mata Sakura berbinar-binar melihat apa yang ada pada buku sketsa Sasuke. Tergambar jelas disana sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan nuansa taman yang indah dan seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang sedang melihat pohon itu, namun sayang Sakura tidak tau siapa yang digambarkan oleh Sasuke karena gadis itu digambarkan sedang membelakangi mereka.

Merasa tak asing dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat dalam gambar itu membuat Sakura ingin memperhatikannya lebih jelas. Ia menunduk hingga dagunya hampir menempel di dagu Sasuke. Rambutnya yang berjatuhan ia sematkan pada belakang telinganya dengan salah satu tangannya yang tak beranjak lagi dari sana."Aku seperti pernah melihat taman ini, hmmmm" Setengah bingung Sakura pun menoleh pada Sasuke untuk meminta jawaban, dan begitu pula Sasuke yang menoleh pada sumber suara itu berasal.

Deg deg deg.

Suara detak jantung keduanya seolah bisa terdengar telinga. Jarak wajah mereka kini tak lebih dari lima senti. Dekat, sangat dekat. Detik demi detik berlalu dan tak ada yang mampu memalingkan wajahnya dari situasi aneh ini. Semburat tipis perlahan lahan mulai tampak di permukaan pipi Sang Gadis.

Seolah sesuatu menyadarkannya, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan indah jarak dekat itu. Sakura segera memperbaiki posisinya dengan berdiri kembali dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri.

"A-anoo, aku akan beli minuman" Sakura segera mencari alasan agar ia memliki waktu untuk bisa menenangkan degup jantungnya sendiri.

Sasuke mencoba kembali pada buku sketsanya, pada halaman baru. Mencoba sedikit menenangkan pikirannya dengan menggambar, namun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya hanyalah wajah gadis itu. Ia mulai frustasi. Pria tampan itu menarik nafas cukup panjang, membuangnya perlahan dan menutup buku sketsanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali membawa dua buah minuman kaleng dalam genggamannya. Ia lalu menyodorkan kopi itu pada Sasuke "Ini, untukmu Sasuke"

"Sankyuu"

Sakura menduduki bagian kosong di bangku yang sedang disinggahi Sasuke tepat setelah Sasuke menerima pemberiannya. Diam. Tak ada yang bersuara.

Slurp

Seolah disengaja, keduanya meneguk minuman itu bersamaan. Pada keadaan biasanya Sakura pasti sudah langsung tertawa atau setidaknya mengatai Sasuke karna mengikuti dirinya. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Sakura tak bersuara.

Diam.

Diam.

Diam.

"A-ano.. sa-sampai kapan kita akan diam begini?" Lelah dengan keadaan canggung luar biasa, Sakura yang tak suka diam ini benar benar frustasi jika terjebak dalam situasi yang tegang. Karna itu meskipun ia tak memliki bahan pembicaraan ia akan membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Saa..."

"Ah, salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu padamu. Ck. Ohya! Bagaimana dengan lukisannya? Sudah kau buat? Atau sedang dalam proses?"

"Tunggu saja"

"Hah baiklah baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Apa ada pesta perayaan?"

"Tidak ada, nenekku tak terlalu suka dengan perayaan perayaan yang mewah, jadi kalau kami ingin merayakannya kami hanya mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dengan keluarga. Tapi tahun ini, saat nenek berulang tahun, kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di luar negri. Jadi hanya ada aku dan kakekku." Sakura tersenyum kecil mengingat nenek yang sangat ia sayangi. "Karna itulah aku ingin memberinya sebuah kado spesial dan memberikannya langsung di rumahnya" Sasuke hanya memandangi lekat lekat gadis itu dengan mata onyxnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kehadiranmu sudah menjadi kado istimewa bagi beliau"

Sakura menoleh seketika dengan ekspresi kaget setengah mati "Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu"

-OoO-

"Sasuke! Lihat! Kawaii" Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih seekor kucing hitam ke dalam pelukannya "Ahaa kawaii" Entah berapa kali gadis itu mengatakan hal yang sama pada kucing itu sambil mengelus-eluskn pipinya pada pipi si kucing.

"Hora, kucing ini sangat mirip denganmu" Sakura kini mengangkat tinggi kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya dan beberapa kali bergantian melihat kucing dan melihat Sasuke untuk memastikan bahwa mereka terlihat sama.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan hewan itu Sakura" Sasuke setengah mendecih merasa tak terima di samakan dengan seekor binatang.

"Kalian itu sama, hitam. Um... Maksudku dibalik sisi misterius dan tajamnya mata kalian ada sisi manis yang membuat kalian menarik. Kawaii~~" Kembali Sakura membawa kucing itu dalam pelukannya dan mengelus-eluskan pipinya pada pipi kucing hitam yang seolah terima saja dengan perlakuan Sakura. "Dan aku menyukainya!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura barusan. Tanpa ia sadari semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya.

"A-ah ma-mak-maksudku aku menyukai kucingnya. Ah ta-tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu. Aku menyukaimu kok, ta-tapi... A-aduhh"

"Jangan membuatku salah paham" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takut jika Sakura melihat wajahnya, karna dia benar-benar malu!

"Maaf" Sakura menunduk lesu dan kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke, ia merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya dia sangat membenci sisi dirinya yang seperti ini, yang selalu asal bicara dan tak bisa mengontrolnya. Ia takut Sasuke akan marah padanya dan tak mau memberikannya lukisan itu. Ah tidak bukan itu yang ia takutkan, ia lebih takut jika Sasuke tak mau menemuinya lagi dan entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan hal itu

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, apa kau lapar? Akan ku belikan beberapa roti untukmu" Sakura mengangguk pelan, setidaknya ia tau bahwa Sasuke tak marah padanya "Tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali" Seiring dengan suara itu terdengar di telinga Sakura, Sasuke menempelkan ujung dua jari tangannya tepat di dahi Sakura. Sama persis seperti yang biasanya kakaknya lakukan saat menyuruhnya menunggu waktu kecil dulu. Tidak hanya itu, terlihat jelas di mata Sakura bahwa lelaki dihadapannya kini untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan seulas senyum manis padanya.

Seperti baru saja ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, Sakura benar-benar merasa tak karuan. Tubuhnya lemas, pikirannya kacau, jantungnya berdetak tak berirama dan... hatinya berdesir hebat.

Bahkan butuh waktu untuk mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya dan ia yang hanya duduk terpaku seperti orang bodoh. Indah. Hanya itu yang terbersit di benaknya saat mengingat betapa hangatnya senyuman seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menyihirnya.

Ia malu. Benar-benar malu, mungkin kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan beberapa kali menggeleng kuat. Tidak tidak tidak. Itu yang berkali kali diteriakkannya dalam pikirannya. Namun semakin ia mencoba menghilangkan wajah itu dan sensasi aneh yang terasa masih menempel di dahinya justru membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Ini" Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke telah kembali dan membawa beberapa bungkus roti berbagai rasa. Sakura hendak berteriak karena kaget tapi untung saja ia masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian pengunjung lain taman ini.

"A-arigatou..." Sakura meraih sebuah roti selai strawberry dan mulai menikmatinya. Rasa malu dan semburat merah yang masih terpampang di pipinya nembuatnya tak banyak bercakap.

"Kapan kau akan memberikan kado untuk nenekmu?"

"Besok aku akan pergi ke rumahnya"

"Baiklah akan ku antar kau kerumah nenekmu besok"

"Ehhh?! Ka-kau ikut denganku?!" Sakura benar benar terkejut mendengar tawaran laki-laki ini. Kenapa dia harus ikut? Kenapa lakilaki ini mau mengantarnya. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan satu persatu. "Tapi aku akan menginap disana"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga akan menginap."

"EH?! Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku takkan melakukan hal aneh padamu. Besok ku jemput dirumahmu, tunggu aku" Sasuke sama sekali tak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu?" Tetap saja Sakura mencoba mencari celah supaya Sasuke tidak ikut dengannya

"Takkan kuberikan lukisan itu padamu"

"Pih!" Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Namun sayang Sakura, hal itu sama sekali tak merubah pikiran Sasuke. Justru lelaki itu sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkahmu yang seperti anak-anak. "Aku bahkan belum memberikan bayarannya untukmu"

"Kau harus membayarnya besok"

-OoO-

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang tak kalah mewah. Sang pengemudi membunyikan klaksonnya tanda bahwa ia sudah tiba. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis musim semi muncul dari balik pintu yang semula tertutup membawa sekotak kue tart yang cukup besar, diikuti oleh seorang pria yang berpakain pelayan dan membawa sebuah koper kecil.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu bagi Sakura untuk mempersilahkannya masuk menduduki kursi yang berada tepat di samping kursi pengemudi. Tepat sebelum lelaki itu memasuki mobilnya kembali, ia sempat menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada pelayan itu yang di balas dengan tundukkan kepala yang lebih dalam.

Sakura meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di kursi belakang, dan saat itulah ia melihat sebuah lukisan berukuran cukup besar yang di sandarkan di kursi penumpang dan ditutupi sebuah kain putih. Penasaran akan lukisan yang Sasuke buat, gadis itu mencoba meraih lukisan itu dengan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh, atau ku beri kau harga sepuluh kali lipat"

"Pih! Bahkan orang yang memesannya tak boleh melihatnya, kau pikir aku client macam apa?" Sakura kembali pada posisinya dengan perasaan kesal dan Sasuke yang sama sekali tak menggubris protes Sakura.

"Aku heran kenapa kau mau repot-repot ikut denganku?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka cukup diam beberapa menit.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya heran, kenapa seorang pelukis terkenal sepertimu mau menghabiskan waktu seperti ini? Apa kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan dengan profesimu itu? Apa kau tidak sibuk?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Pertanyaan beruntun Sakura yang hanya di balas dengan pertanyaan juga membuat Sakura merasa sedikit kesal dengan lelaki itu.

"Ya! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Nada Sakura meninggi terbawa emosi karena lelaki di sampingnya ini seperti tak pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan pekerjaannya.

"Terimakasih" Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari Sasuke. Seolah sama sekali tak peduli dengan Sakura yang mulai kesal dengan dirinya.

"Kau bahkan menghabiskan waktumu setiap hari di taman itu."

"Aku sedang liburan"

"Hah~ Terserah kau saja" Sakura beberapa kali mengibaskan salah satu telapak tangannya di udara. Hening. Keadaan tiba tiba menjadi hening setelah Sakura menutup kalimatnya.

"Aku takkan menyesali waktu yang sudah kuhabiskan dengan seseorang yang berharga bagiku"

Sadar akan kalimat aneh yang tiba-tiba Sasuke ucapkan membuat wajah Sakura seketika memerah. Dengan segera ia membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berusaha melihat pemandangan diluar sana yang sebenarnya tak benar benar ia lihat. "K-k-k-k-kenapa tiba-tiba begini?! K-k-kau selalu saja mengatakan hal aneh tiba-tiba"

Sasuke diam saja dan tetap fokus menyetir. Atau tidak juga? Karena setelah itu Sasuke justru menambah kecepatan mobilnya seakan ia ingin segera sampai di tujuan.

-OoO—

Sasuke dan Sakura kini telah tiba di sebuah rumah bercat putih yang tak semewah kediaman Haruno di Tokyo setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan. Rumah itu tampak sangat asri dengan banyak sekali tanaman yang tertanam baik di halaman depan maupun belakang. Tanaman tanaman itu nampak sangat segar, seolah mereka benar-benar nyaman untuk tumbuh di tempat itu, terlihat sekali bagaimana Sang Pemilik Rumah yang sangat menyukai tanaman. Di sepanjang jalan kecil yang terbuat dari beberapa susunan batu-batu datar terdapat bunga-bunga segar yang tertanam di dalam pot menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri.

Sakura keluar dari mobil dan segera menghampiri Sang Nenek yang sudah duduk menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil koper Sakura yang ada dalam bagasi dan lukisan buatannya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada neneknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau datang dengan siapa, Sakura-chan?" Sang Nenek bertanya pada cucu kesayangannya sambil terus mengelus kepala Sakura yang kini bersandar di pundaknya.

"Dengan seorang temanku, nek"

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan membawa lukisan dan menarik sebuah koper kecil. Sasuke segera melepas senyumnya pada Sang Nenek setelah jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja.

Sang Nenek yang terkejut segera berdiri melihat siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya "Araa... Sasu-kun ka? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, apa kabar mu? Kau makin tampan saja Hahahaha" Nenek segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Sakura melongo. Ia bahkan tak pernah memeluk Sasuke, eh memangnya dia siapa?

"E! HEH! HEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?" Sakura yang bingung bukan main kini ternganga lebar seakan seekor gajahpun bisa melewatinya. "KA-KALIAN SALING KENAL?!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini Sakura-chan, dia ini kan anak tetangga sebelah, waktu Sasu-kun masih kecil ia selalu main kerumah nenek.. Aduh jadi ingat masalalu" Sang Nenek yang merasa sangat senang dengan kehadiran Sasuke masih tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya dari pria itu dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang bebas di pipinya.

"HE?! A-anak tetangga?!" Sakura yang masih tak percaya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa ayahmu?"

"Uchiha Fugaku"

"Ibumu?"

"Uchiha Mikoto"

"Kakakmu?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

Plak! Sakura menampar jidatnya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tak berfikir bahwa nama Uchiha yang disandang Sasuke adalah keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi tetangga Neneknya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku, Sasuke?"

"Karna kau tak pernah bertanya"

"Dan kau berpura-pura tidak tau jalan kemari?"

"Iya, aku ingin sedikit mengejutkanmu"

"Ini bukan sedikit! Aku benar benar terkejut tau!"

Sakura benar benar tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa justru dia yang mendapat banyak kejutan tak terduga padahal Neneknya yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Bukankah kalian pernah bertemu saat kecil? Ah~ tapi saat itu Sakura masih sangat kecil Hahaha sewaktu kecil Sakura jarang sekali datang kesini, dia baru sering sekali datang dari empat tahun yang lalu karena dia sudah cukup besar untuk berpergian sendiri. Tapi saat itu juga Sasuke sudah pergi ke Tokyo. Hahaha tak kusangka kalian akan bertemu disana"

"Ada berisik apa ini? Apa Sakura sudah data- Eh? Sasuke? Lama ya tidak berjumpa, apa kabarmu? Badanmu semakin bagus ya Hahahaha" Tak hanya Sang Nenek, Sang Kakek yang baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnyapun merasa senang saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke.

"Tunggu, kalau Ojii-san dan Obaa-san mengenal Sasuke, apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san mengenalnya juga?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-chann" Begitulah jawaban Sang Nenek yang kini benar benar membuat Sakura hampir mati karena serangan jantung. Sekarang dia tidak heran mengapa kedua orang tuanya mudah sekali mengizinkannya berpergian dengan Sasuke padahal di saat biasanya, kedua orang tuanya sangat sulit memberinya izin berpergian dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan pelayannya sekalipun.

"Hei berapa usiamu, Sasu-kun? Ayo masuk masuk, akan ku buatkan teh hangat"

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san, yang cucu kalian kan aku, kenapa kalian lebih senang melihat Sasuke" Sakura yang merasa kalah saing dari Sasuke kini mulai meratapi nasibnya.

"Aku melihatmu bulan lalu Sakura-chan, tapi lihat, Sasuke belum pernah pulang empat tahun terakhir. Dia benar-benar tampan sekarang~" Tanpa menggubris rengekan Sakura, Sang Nenek justru meninggalkannya di teras dan mengajak masuk Sasuke kedalam rumahnya.

"Kejam.." Sakura hanya bisa merengek lirih atas perlakuan Neneknya pada cucu satusatunya itu.

"Sakura, masuklah" Sasuke memajukan kepalanya hingga terlihat oleh Sakura saat mengajaknya masuk

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu tau!" Dengan perasaan kesal dan langkah kaki yang ia hentakkan cukup keras, Sakura pun memasuki kediaman Neneknya itu.

Tak lama hingga Nenek membawa dua buah cangkir dan sebuah teko berisi teh hangat, lalu menuangkannya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu disana Sasuke? Kau makan dengan benar? Pekerjaanmu bagaimana? Bulan lalu aku datang ke Tokyo melihat lukisanmu tapi kita tidak bertemu yaa. Berapa lama kau akan menginap disini?" Pertanyaan beruntun dari Nenek Sakura sama seperti seorang nenek yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi cucunya sendiri, yaa walaupun dalam kasus ini cucu yang sebenarnya merasa terabaikan.

"Semuanya baik baik saja, aku juga makan dengan teratur. Pekerjaanku sampai sekarang masih lancar, mungkin saat itu aku sedang berada di luar kota untuk urusan yang lain, tapi sekarang aku sedang mengambil cuti dan ingin berkunjung kemari. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Sakura yang ingin mengunjungi Neneknya jadi aku pergi bersamanya, aku akan pulang jika Sakura juga pulang, mungkin lusa karena Sakura harus kembali ke sekolah"

Entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura melongo. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bisa mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang terjadi hari ini, mungkin saja keluar dari sini dia benar-benar bisa mati karena terlalu banyak terkejut.

"Ne, bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan?" Sakura yang masih ngambek enggan menjawab pertanyaan Neneknya. "Hei sudahlah sudah, jangan seperti anak kecil kurang permen begitu, ayo sini duduk dengan nenek" Meskipun kesal, Sakura tetap luluh dengan sisi Nenek yang selalu memanjakan dirinya, dan kini dia sudah dalam rangkulan Neneknya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada beliau.

"Sekolahku baik-baik saja nek, di semester kemarin aku mendapat peringkat satu di sekolahku, makanku juga baik-baik saja meskipun Tou-san dan Kaa-san jarang di rumah, aku sangat merindukanmu Obaa-san, tapi kau malah lebih senang kedatangan Ossan itu daripada cucumu sendiri, Baa-san tau tidak, Ossan itu bahkan memintaku untuk menemaninya di taman setiap hari, dia selalu membuatku kesal, dan dia sering mengatakan hal-hal aneh padaku tiba-tiba, mengesalkan sekaliiii" Seolah ingin balas dendam, Sakura menyebutkan seluruh unek-uneknya pada Sasuke yang dipanggilnya Ossan

"Ah jadi ingat sewaktu kalian pertama kali bertemu saat kecil, kalau tidak salah Sakura berumur tiga tahun dan Sasuke tujuh tahun. Waktu itu Sakura selalu menangis kalau bertemu dengan Sasuke lalu mengadu padaku sambil merengek 'Obaa-chan, dia bilang rambutku aneh' dengan suara yang masih tak terlalu jelas. Hahaha benar-benar lucu" Sang Nenek terlihat benar-benar bahagia saat mengingat masa lalu cucunya.

"Hei, ternyata kau sudah menyebalkan dari dulu" Sakura mencibir Sasuke setengah berbisik

"Ah, tapi Nenek tau betul kalau sebenarnya Sasuke menyukai rambutmu Hahaha" Sasuke menelan ludah. Sakura tersentak. Tapi keduanya hanya diam. "Dia memang sering mengatai rambutmu aneh tapi diam-diam saat kalian berdekatan Sasuke akan menyentuh rambut panjangmu dan melihatnya dalam-dalam, benar benar lucu"

"Obaa-san!" Pipi Sakura benar-benar merah kini setelah mendengar cerita Neneknya "Berhenti menggodaku! Aku datang kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu Baa-san"

"Ah! Benar juga, aku sedang berulang tahun hehehe Ya sudah kalau begitu panggil keluargamu kemari Sasu-kun"

Anggukan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban dari Sasuke untuk menyanggupi permintaan Nenek tetangganya itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang dimintai tolong oleh Neneknya untuk menyiapkan beberapa piring dan makanan.

-OoO—

"Obaa-san... Otanjoubi Omedetou ne" Suara seorang wanita yang sangat lembut tertangkap di daun telinga Sakura. Disana sudah berdiri seorang wanita cantik dan lelaki gagah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Merasa tak asing dengan suara tersebut, Sang Nenek segera berpaling dan menghampiri wanita itu lalu memeluknya lembut dan beberapa kali berujar 'Arigatou' pada wanita itu.

"Ini ku berikan sebagai hadiah dariku dan suamiku" Wanita itu lalu memberi dua buah kado kepada Nenek.

Tak lupa pula Sakura yang memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua Sasuke yang sudah hampir setahun ini tak dilihatnya. "Konnichiwa" Salam Sakura sembari sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya yang dibalas serupa.

"Mana Itachi? Ayo masuk masuk"

"Itachi sedang bersama Sasuke di rumah, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mungkin mereka sedang melepas rindu setelah empat tahun tak bertemu hahahah" Wanita yang terlihat cukup kalem itu ternyata memiliki selera humor yang boleh juga, pikir Sakura.

"Konnichiwa~" Kini terdengar suara seorang lelaki dari ambang pintu, dan tanpa di persilahkan masukpun lelaki itu sudah memasuki rumah itu. "Obaa-chan, ini hadiah dari kami yang tampan ini, special untukmu!"

"Araa Arigatou!" Nenek terlihat sangat bahagia menerima sebuket bunga lili putih yang masih segar. "Kalian tau saja kesukaanku"

"Ne Obaa-san! Ini adalah kado special dari cucu kesayanganmu!" Sakura membuka kain putih yang menutupi lukisan yang di letakkan pada sebuah kursi kayu.

Kini terpampang jelas sebuah kanvas berukuran cukup besar dengan lukisan yang sangat apik. Terlukis dengan indah sebuah lukisan pemandangan ranting-ranting pohon Sakura jarak dekat yang berwarna merah dan pink yang sangat detail dengan nuansa sore hari yang bisa menghangatkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya ditambah background pegunugan yang terlihat dari jauh dan begitu indah. Tak lupa pula sebuah signature yang di buat di bagian bawah yang terlihat sangat epic.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu –kecuali Sasuke- seketika terperangah melihat lukisan tingkat tinggi benar benar terpampang di depan mata. Seperti sebuah paduan suara yang serentak mengucapkan "Waaaa~" dengan nada yang sama.

"Su-sugeee! Adikku benar benar hebat!" Suara Itachi berhasil memecahkan suasana dan menarik kembali kesadaran orang-orang yang terhipnotis disana.

Prok!

Prok prok prok prok!

Seketika saja seluruh yang ada dalam ruangan itu bertepuk tangan. Mendapat hal seperti ini dari orang terdekatnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke bahagia, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan diberi apresiasi tepuk tangan oleh ratusan orang dalam sebuah acara berkat lukisannya masih jauh lebih mengharukan dan membahagiakan baginya diberi apresiasi sepenuh hati oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Obaa-san benar-benar menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Arigatou ne Sasu-kun. Akan ku jaga ini baik-baik, terimakasih Sakura-chan cucuku, karena sudah memintanya membuatkan ini untukku. Ini adalah kado terbaik yang pernah ku dapatkan" Nenek tersenyum bahagia dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit berair menahan tangis bahagianya. Suasana ruangan itu tiba tiba menjadi haru bercampur bahagia. Nenek berubah dari posisinya dan membawa Sasuke dan Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Arigatou ne, arigatou"

-OoO-

"Sakura-chan!" Suara Nenek yang cukup menggelegar dari dapur bagi seorang yang tak lagi muda cukup membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut saat bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Ha'i Baa-san!" Dengan segera Sakura melesat ke arah dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Ini, antarkan ini untuk Sasuke" Nenek memberinya segelas jus tomat, sebungkus tomat segar dan sepiring dango yang dibuat khusus untuk Sasuke. Tanpa bisa menolak tentu saja.

Sakura pun segera beranjak menuju rumah Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya

"Konnichiwa" Sakura bersuara cukup keras dari depan gerbang karena kedua tangannya terlalu penuh untuk memencet bel. Dan tak lama baginya hingga seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ara Sakura-chan, ayo masuk" Begitu pintanya setelah memberi jalan bagi Sakura

"Nenek membuatkannya untuk Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura sambil sedikit menunjukkan apa yang di bawanya.

"Ah letakkan kue dango dan tomat itu di meja makan, lalu tolong berikan jus tomatnya pada Sasuke ya, di ada di halaman belakang."

"Ha-ha'i"

Baru pertama kali bagi Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha, biasanya ia hanya bertamu di ruang tamu atau hanya sekedar mengantarkan makanan buatan Neneknya di gerbang depan. Dia sama sekali tidak tau jalan menuju halaman belakang, karena rumah ini luas! Ia menyesali kebodohannya karena tak bertanya lebih dahulu pada Mikoto-basan. Sedikit berharap, dia akan bertemu Itachi yang bisa memberinya petunjuk, tapi bahkan ia tak ada seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Ditengah kebingungannya, Sakura memutar balik tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah sketsa gadis yang terlihat mirip dengannya. Tidak, ini bukan hanya mirip, itu adalah dirinya!

Terlihat disana gambar dirinya yang menggunakan seragam sekolah, membelakangi pohon Sakura yang terlihat tepat di belakangnya, wajahnya yang seolah berkata "Ano...", dan gambar ini seolah dilihat dari sudut padang seseorang yang posisinya saat itu lebih rendah darinya.

Sakura memperhatikan gambar itu dengan seksama, ada sebuah tulisan disana 'Follow the sketch' dan sebuah gambar anak panah. Tanpa ragu Sakura segera melangkah mengikuti arahan tulisan itu dan menemukan lagi sebuah gambar.

Kali ini ia menemukan sebuah gambar dirinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat memalukan! Gadis dalam gambar itu dibuat sedang menutup matanya setengah terpaksa tak lupa pula beberapa semburat tipis di pipinya, dan ada sebuah tangan yang terlihat seperti mengambil sesuatu yang ada di rambutnya.

Seolah melihat sebuah kilas balik, Sakura ingat dengan kejadian ini. Kejadian saat ia pikir Sasuke akan menciumnya namun ternyata Sasuke hanya mengambil sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang tersangkut di rambutnya, bahkan hingga saat ini kelopak bunga itu masih ia simpan. Tanpa sadar gadis itu sudah tersenyum melihat apa yang telah Sasuke buat.

Melihat ke samping lalu menemui wajah dirinya yang di gambar sangat dekat dan bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka yang di buat terlihat begitu ranum cukup membuatnya sedikit malu. Ditambah mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu, saat wajah mereka begitu dekat dan tak lebih dari lima senti. Enggan mengingat sesuatu yang memalukan, gadis ini melihat kesamping dan menemukan gambar lain. Kini Sakura sudah paham betul kalau gambar yang dilihatnya adalah dirinya yang dilihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke yang ia tuangkan dalam sebuah gambar.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah baginya sampai ia menemukan gambar dirinya yang sedang memeluk seekor kucng hitam dengan kedua pipi mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Sakura hanya bisa mengulas senyum di bibirnya. Meskipun ia tak mengerti apa maksud dari gambar-gambar ini setidaknya dia sedikit paham apa yang dilihat Sasuke tentang dirinya.

Merasa penasaran dengan gambar apa lagi yang Sasuke sudah buat, ia segera beralih ke gambar lain. Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah melihat gambar ini, sebuah gambar yang mengingatkannya pada senyuman pertama Sasuke padanya dan dua jari Sasuke yang menempel di dahinya.

Kini Sakura sudah bisa melihat sebuah pintu di ujung lorong yang ia yakini itu adalah pintu yang menghubungkan rumah ini dengan halaman belakang. Tepat sebelum Sakura memutuskan membuka pintu itu, ia kembali menemukan sebuah gambar terakhir. Kini terlihat jelas disana ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat begitu senang bercampur haru dan kedua tangannya yang masih terkatup seperti baru saja bertepuk tangan. Sakura ingat, ini adalah saat ia memandang Sasuke di hari ulang tahun neneknya dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih dalam hatinya karena hadiah yang membuat Neneknya sangat bahagia. Melihat gambar itu membuat Sakura sedikit terharu, entah karna alasan apa tapi terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Tak ingin larut dalam perasaannya Sakura membuka pintu itu dengan segelas jus tomat yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya. Betapa terkejutnya ia kini melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia melihat sebuah taman bunga mawar merah yang indah memenuhi taman itu, bunga bunga itu disusun sedemikian rupa hingga hanya menyisakan sebuah jalan setapak yang dibuat dari beberapa kayu jati yang di susun sedemikian rupa pula. Sakura yang tak bisa berkata kata kini hanya terdiam dan meletakkan gelas berisi jus tomat itu diatas sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya yang ditemani sebuah kursi kayu.

Sakura melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan yang tersisa. Di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan kecil itu terdapat beberapa balon warna warni yang semakin menuntunnya menuju ujung jalan ini. Sakura terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata dan terlalu takjub hanya untuk sekedar berkata "Indah". Terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang dia lewati gadis itu tak melihat apa yang sedang menunggunya di ujung sana

Tepat di ujung jalan ini ada beberapa kanvas yang di gabungkan hingga membentuk sebuah lukisan yang begitu memukau. Seorang gadis yang tersenyum manis dan sedang mengulurkan salah satu tangannya seakan mengajak seseorang untuk ikut bersamanya terlukis jelas disana. Sakura tau betul siapa gadis itu, ya itu adalah dia. Terlukis dengan wajah yang begitu cantik dan rambut yang terlihat sangat realistis saat sedikit tersibak angin, tak lupa warnanya yang hampir sama persis dengan pohon sakura yang menjadi background lukisan itu.

Namun satu hal yang dilupakan Sakura karena matanya terhipnotis dengan keadaan ini, bahwa sedari tadi sudah ada seorang lelaki yang terlihat sangat tampan hari ini menunggu Sakura sadar sepenuhnya.

Sakura mengambil nafas panjang "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan" Jawab lelaki itu datar

"Sejak kemarin kau selalu mengejutkanku, aku bukan sedikit terkejut! Tapi aku benar benar terkejut tau! Rasanya seperti mau mati saja terkena serangan jantung karena terlalu banyak terkejut atau mati karena aku terlalu lama menahan nafasku sejak pertama melihat sketsa-sketsa itu! Dan sekarang kau seperti akan membunuhku dengan membuatku terhipnotis dengan semua ini dan betapa tampannya kau hari ini!" Setidaknya sekarang Sakura sudah sedikit lega karena ia berhasil mengutarakan keterkejutannya pada Sasuke

"Aku senang kau terkejut"

"Jadi apa maksud ini semua?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura"

Ucapan Sasuke yang tidak bertele tele sempat membuat Sakura hampir mati terkejut sekali lagi. Kepalanya berputar, wajahnya memanas, dan nafasnya yang menjadi sulit di atur.

Grep!

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke membawa gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mendekapnya seolah tak ingin gadis itu terlepas dari pelukannya dan sesekali menghirup aroma wangi dari puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"A-a-a-a-ku... Se-se-se-sebenarnya... Aduh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini"

"Kau suka dengan ini?" Sasuke kembali bertanya tanpa melepas Sakura dari pelukannya

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya, aku sangat menyukai lukisan itu, tapi kenapa ada balon warna warni itu sih? Kau pikir aku anak anak?"

"Itu menandakan dirimu yang memiliki banyak sisi yang ceria, dan kau memang seperti anak-anak"

Pipi Sakura semakin memerah, untung saja Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Apa kau yang merencanakan ini semua?"

"Iya, aku meminta bantuan dari Nenekmu dan Ibuku"

"Pih! Tak ku kira seorang sepertimu bisa romantis juga"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya yang sempat membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya, namun kebingungannya terjawab ketika Sasuke meraih sesuatu dalam saku celananya dan kini sedang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Sakura, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Sesuatu yang Sasuke keluarkan itu ternyatabadalah sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan berisikan sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

"Kau melamarku yang masih sekolah ini?"

"Kita akan menikah setelah kau lulus"

Sakura tersenyum bahagia sebelum mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada Sasuke "Dengan senang hati ku tunggu kau di pelaminan tahun depan"

Seiring dengan jawaban yang Sakura lontarkan, cincin indah itu sudah tersemat di jari manisnya. Sakura segera berhambur pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri, memeluknya erar dengan senyum gembira.

"Arigatou Sakura, arigatou" Dengan wajah yang tak kalah senang Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura lebih erat.

"Ne ne Sasuke, aku masih berhutang padamu tentang lukisan untuk nenekku. Bagaimana aku membayarnya?" Sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Sakura sejak kemarin akhirnya terucapkan.

"Bayarlah dengan temani aku seumur hidupmu, Sakura" Sasuke setengah berbisik dan mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya, mereka memejamkan mata, perlahan namun pasti hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan dalam cinta. Berada tepat di bawah langit musim semi yang cerah. Musim semi terindah dalam sejarah hidup Sasuke. Bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya yang kini akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke"

-OWARI-

Yooo! Akhirnya selesai jugaa hehe Jangan sungkan untuk review ya! Ku tunggu lohh review nya , review senpai-tachi bakal jadi masukan dan semangat buat aku ^-^

Oiya aku mau curhat sedikit, mungkin senpai-tachi bisa memberi beberapa masukan. Jadi begini... Sampai sekarang saya cuma sanggup bikin oneshot :') sebenarnya udah ada beberapa ide cemerlang buat bikin fic yang berchapter-chapter tapi kalau udah setengah perjalanan saya jadi males ngetiknya :') dan akhirnya fic fic itupun mangkrak :') mungkin senpi-tachi bisa memberi saya sedikit tips supaya bisa jadi rajin nulis :') *duh jadi ketauan malesnya* sekian curhatan dari saya :')

Terimakasih minna yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai habis ^-^ Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya ^-^/


End file.
